Naruto and Sonic: Underground style
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Remake of my original Naruto and Sonic story, only with Naruto going to Mobius to help the Sonic Underground fight Robotnik
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's prophecy

Naruto and Sonic: Underground style

By Dark Anbu Knight

-normal talk-

-'thought-

_-song-_

Chapter 1: Naruto's prophecy

Author's note: I was asked to remake my original Naruto and Sonic story so I created this one.

Naruto was steamed beyond all belief. To say he was madder than Sakura on a bad hair day was an understatement of the first level. Kakashi told him that they were to take the day off, instead it was an excuse to get rid of Naruto while the others went to a big mission in beach county. He was the only member of the Konoha 12 that didn't go. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to stay in this dump he was forced to call home.

Just then, a bright light appeared in front of him. After it died out a reptilian anteater appeared in front of him. "Greetings Naruto, I am The Oracle of Delphius." The being said. "Uh, How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. "I've been watching you for quite some time, and I need your help." The being said. He flicked his wrists and another bright light shown before Naruto. " This was my home world of Mobius nearly 15 years ago until the fateful day when Dr. Robotnik attacked." Naruto watched in horror as a fat bald man and his robots took control and banned everything even fun and music. "On that same day, I gave queen Aleena a prophecy that she and her hedgehog triplets would rise as the council of 4, but with a price." Naruto watched as the queen put her children on three separate door steps, one was even taken by thieves. "These three today are known as the leaders of the freedom fighters, the Sonic Underground." He saw the leader, Sonic, he lived up to his name, he ran at speeds Naruto didn't think was possible, he also had a laser blasting guitar. Sonia was the female of the group. She grew up in the high society side and was good with Martial arts and her laser keyboard. Manic was the thief that had a drum set that was half laser half earth mover. "We need you as the fourth member of the Sonic Underground and to help overthrow Robotnik." Oracle finished. "Ok, I'll tell granny Tsu-" Oracle interrupted Naruto,"You must tell no one of this as I have seen terrible events in the future that they will need all the help they can get." Naruto wanted to know more. "Why me ?" "You're mother is a good friend of Queen Aleena, and she asked it as a favor when... Uh you'll find out in Mobius." He said as he lifted his fingers again, Naruto was now wearing a medallion like Sonic Underground, but looked liked Sonic's, and he was also holding a bass guitar. "Your heart must accept the challenges you will face with the members before you leave." Oracle said as he disappeared.

Sakura, and Sasuke were walking over to Naruto's apartment. Tsunade had just yelled bloody murder at the two for leaving Naruto behind. Apparently Naruto was the reason they got the mission. They got to the front door and they could hear music. They looked inside to see Naruto with guitar in hand. Just then Naruto's medallion began to glow and Naruto began singing.

_Triplets born _

_The throne awaits _

_A seer warns of a deadly fate_

_Give up your children_

_Separate _

_Bide your time_

_Lie and wait_

_Sonic Underground_

_Sonic_

_Sonic Underground _

_Sonic_

_They made a vow their mother will be found_

_The children grow _

_And learn what s right_

_Leaders of the freedom fight _

_They seek their mother_

_She knows they do Is it time?_

_If she only knew Will the prophecy come true?_

_Sonic Underground _

_Sonic_

_Sonic Underground_

After that Naruto was sucked into a huge vortex that came out of the medallion he was wearing. "Goodbye Konoha, hello Mobius." Naruto shouted as he disappeared.

* * *

Here's the first chapter. Also the song sung by Naruto is the incomplete theme song. It ends with Queen Aleena singing : _I long for my children but I have to wait to act too soon could seal their fate. _Then :_ They made a vow their mother will be found Sonic Underground !_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to mobius

Naruto and Sonic : Underground style Chapter 2: Welcome to Mobius

-"Normal talk"-

-'thought-  
-_song_-

Naruto looked around the area. It was very dark and filthy. It reminded him of the old alley he used to live in the first week he got kicked out of the orphanage. He put his new bass guitar on his back. Our favorite ninja walked thought the place, noticing the place was near empty Just then a squadron of Robotnik's SWAT bots circled him. "Halt, you are hereby under arrest for possession of musical instruments." Naruto looked at them with an angry face. "Bring it on !" He shouted preforming the Shadow clone jutsu.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were working on their van in their current hideout when Orc teleported in. "Orc, whats up ?" Sonic asked. "Remember how I said I was going to find you a new member from another world ?" The reptilian sage asked. "Yeah Manic said. "He's recently arrived, his name is Naruto, and his mother happens to be in this world and a good friend of your mother." The triplets looked at each other with excitement on their faces. "Where is he ?" Sonia asked. Oracle flicked his wrists and an image of Naruto fighting a number of SWAT bots shined in front of them.

"Naruto's not bad." Sonic admitted.

"Dude's got some skills." Manic added.

"He clearly has no fashion sense, does he always wear that thrashy orange jumpsuit ?" Sonia asked in disgust.

Naruto had just finished beating the last of the SWAT bots when he heard some fiendish laughter. He turned to see two dog like creatures. One was orange and bulky, the other was skinny and grey furred. "What should we do to him Sleet ?" The big guy asked. "Dingo you idiot, we capture him and robot-izice him." Sleet said in anger.

Naruto didn't like the sound of it so he created a few shadow clones and the charged at Sleet and Dingo. Sleet pushed a button on a remote and turned Dingo into a giant Venus fly trap. The clones were destroyed instantly. "Ha ha, Robotnik's going to get us a big pay raise for this." Sleet laughed.

"RASENGAN !" Naruto launched his new attack(1) at Dingo sending him, and Sleet through three walls.

"Way past cool !" Sonic shouted.

"Awesome." Manic shouted.

"Impresive." Sonia admitted.

"Being a ninja he has fantastic abilities." Oracle explained

"Well what are we waiting for, let's give him a Sonic Underground Welcome !" Sonic shouted. The triplets summoned their instruments and began to play.

Naruto walked along the path after beating Sleet and Dingo when he heard singing and his medallion began to glow.:

_Come in, my friend, welcome to the party_

_But only if you re one of our kind_

_The adventure of our life is now starting_

_Robotnik's empire running out of time_

_We're the Sonic Underground_

_Listen to our freedom sound_

_Hiding in the heart of the city_

_We plot and plan Robotnik's overthrow_

_It s a dirty job and no, it s not pretty_

_Always on the run, always laying low_

_We're the Sonic Underground_

_Listen to our freedom sound_

_Never know where we'll be found_

_We're the sonic underground !_

Naruto followed the song and wound up face to face with the triplets. "What up ?" Manic asked. "Hey man." Sonic said. Sonia immediately grabbed naruto's ear. "I am taking you shopping so you don't have to wear that jump suit." Sonia demanded. 'Oh great.' Naruto thought. "Before that, I have some things I need Naruto to do." Oracle said. He handed him to pieces of paper and asked Naruto to apply chakra to them. One split in two, the other burned. "This means you can preform fire and wind attacks." Oracle said handing him three scrolls. One had the kanji for Fire, one had the Kanji for wind, the other had the kanji for ninja." Naruto, your father, the fourth hokage, didn't die the night of the fox attack, the jutsu he preformed opened a gate way to Mobius. Your mother found out about this and went after him." Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Does anyone else know about this ?" Sonic asked. "The only one was a man named Danzo, he lied about the outcome so he could turn Naruto into a living weapon. " Oracle answered. "Well, let's get started." Naruto said opening a scroll. At that moment Sonia pulled Naruto's ear, reminding him of their shopping trip.

-Robotnik's palace-

The fat tyrant looked at the bounty hunters in disgust. They had been beaten by a mere child. "You're both lucky I don't Robot-izice you right now." Sleet began begging. "Please sir, one more chance and we'll catch that spiky blond brat-" "Wait what ?" Robotnik interrupted. Sleet projected an image of Naruto and Robotnik 's mouth dropped. "Go now." He ordered. The bounty hunters looked at their boss oddly and left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Robotnik pushed a button to view the prisoners of Mobo Heights, the most advanced prison on the planet. He zoomed in on one prisoner in particular. The fit the description of Naruto, only he was adult sized. "This one complexes me the most, why can't I Robot-izice you ?" He growled. The man had fallen through the sky, and put up one heck of a fight despite the fact he was weakened.

-Konoha-

Tsunade was upset beyond belief, Naruto was gone and they had no way of finding him. Just then jiraya poofed in. "Well the good news is, the Akatski doesn't have him." Jiraya said. Tsunade glared at him and threw her desk at him.

* * *

(1) The story takes place about a week before the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

The song in this chapter is one of my favorites from Sonic Underground: "We're the Sonic Underground" This is the rock version not the Egyptian version.


	3. Chapter 3: New look and powers

Naruto and Sonic: Underground style Chapter 3: New look and powers

-talk-

-'thought'-

_-song-_

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank Challenger fro helping me pick out Naruto's new threads.

Naruto couldn't help but think he looked good. He was wearing long black pants black shirt and a long red jacket with black flames at the bottom with the bottom cut to look like flames. Sonia prided herself when it came to fashion, Naruto could see why. He didn't have his headband as he left it in Konoha. (A/N: Totally forgot to mention that.)

The boys met up in the van and Naruto learned to summon his instrument. Which was a bass guitar, it had a bass that looked like a fireball, and a sword like neck. They discovered that Naruto could seperate it to be a sword, and it could shoot a laser like the others.

Sonic noticed that Naruto was about to cry several times throughout the day. "What up man ?" Sonic asked after awhile. "Few people ever treated me this nicely." He said. "Truth is I don't think Konoha ever felt like home to me."

"Guys we've got Ro-Butt-nik's taxers are gatherin' up people." Manic shouted. "Let's do it to it." His blue brother shouted.

Naruto rode on Sonic, as he didn't have a vehicle yet, Manic got on his hover board, and Sonia rode on her bike. No one said anything as the four members raced towards the disturbance. They saw Robotnk's newest robot. It had giant tentacles and it grabbed citizens by the bounty and put them in its giant container on its back. The group summoned their instruments and fired at the robot. The attack did little effect. Naruto then got an Idea and whispered it in Sonic's ear. "Love it." He said. Sonic told his siblings the idea and they were all for it. Sonia grabbed Naruto and preformed the Sonia spin (1) and she hammer threw him straight into the machine. Naruto then used the sword on his guitar to cut a hole in the back of the robot helping everyone escape.

"Dude must be a ninja, that was awesome." Manic said. The siblings ran to the hole and the Sonic siblings along with Naruto shot their lasers at through the hole destroying the collector. Miles from there, in Mobo heights Minato could faintly feel Naruto's chakra. He couldn't help but smile. Kushina at the moment was feeling the same thing.

Back at the hideout Naruto was strumming his guitar. "Your not bad for a beginner." Manic said. "Thanks, truth is, I feel more at home here than at Konoha." Naruto stated. "Truth be told I once felt the same way." Manic said. The green hedgehog summoned his drums and played with Naruto. Sonic and Sonia couldn't help but smile as they heard the two sing.

_I'm so glad I found my home  
I've been walkin' through this world alone  
Wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong  
Now a miracle's happened to me  
I found my home_

_Home is a place in your heart where memories flow  
Just close your eyes and the child inside of you goes  
Back to that place that you always call your own  
Back to that special feelin' that I've never known_

_I'm so glad I found my home  
I've been walkin' through this world alone  
Wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong  
Now a miracle's happened to me  
I found my home_

_I found my home_

At this moment Sakura was hearing everything. She had the strangest feeling in her stomach that Naruto wouldn't be returning to Konoha anytime soon. But unknown to even the stealthiest Anbu ninja's Shino was currently in the catacomb's beneath his house as he was reading a scroll with the portal jutsu. It would take them to Naruto. Though he did find something he didn't like. It would take four people at the same power level working together in harmony or the jutsu wouldn't work.

* * *

(1) Sonia spin: Sonia spins at high speeds and turns into a small pink tornado.

The song sung is I've found my home, also if theirs any songs from Sonic or other songs you'd like to see in future chapters, please review and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Konoha ?

Naruto and Sonic: Underground Style Chapter 4: Return to Konoha ?

Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura were all set up for the portal jutsu. It had taken them three months to prepare, but it was finally going to happen, they were bringing Naruto home. The ninja in question had done alot in the three months he had been gone. True he was helping the Triplets fight Robotnik, but with the help of his shadow clones, and the scrolls from Orc, he had a good number of jutsu's in his arsenal. He even made a long rang version of the Rasengan called the Rasengan Bomb. All Naruto had to do was toss it like a baseball, and watch out. He even had a more powerful version, that he could only preform with the triplets called the big bang Rasengan Blast. It could take out a squadron of SWAT bots in one strike. But his most powerful attack was the Wind Style: Dragon Hurricane Missile Jutsu. After only using it once, Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. The four of them agreed that it was an emergency only attack. Naruto was currently on a recon mission outside of Robotropolis. Robotnik was planning on making a new factory on the outskirts of town. "This is going to be easy." Naruto said to myself. He started up the handsigns for his flame burst jutsu when suddenly, a portal opened behind him. "Huh ?" Naruto asked. A swarm of insects erupted from the portal and they pulled him through.

When Naruto woke up, he relized he was in Konoha, and around the Konoha 11 and their senseis. 'What ?!?!?' He thought. Just then Sakura gave him a death hug. "Oh Naruto." She cried. "Good to have you back." Kakashi said in the usual monotoned voice like he didn't mean it. "Ok one quick question." Naruto said calmly. "What ?" The others asked. "DID IT EVEN DAWN ON YOU IDIOTS THAT I EVEN WANTED TO COME BACK ?!?!" He shouted. Everyone sweat dropped, no one bothered to think that. " I did." Shino said. "You are a leaf shinobi, everyone knows you wanted to come back."

"No I didn't." Naruto said. "THAT'S IT CHIDORI !" Sasuke had the chidori in hand and charged at Naruto. Naruto flew through some hand signs. "Wind Style, Cyclone Shurriken barrage jutsu." Narruto blew a barrage of wind based shurriken. The chidori was stopped in its tracks. "What ?" Sasuke gasped. "That was a wind affinity attack, it's superior to your lightning attacks." Kakashi explained. Naruto jumped up and shouted. "Wind Style: Gale Whip Jutsu." He created a whip of wind and lashed at Sasuke. The Uchiha countered with the phoenix flower jutsu. The battle raged on for a while and Naruto was in trouble. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Naruto said. "Wind Style: Dragon Hurricane Missile Jutsu." A giant dragon erupted from Naruto's mouth and let out a fierce roar. The dragon charged at Sasuke, leaving him in a huge crater.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto fainted."Wow." was all anyone could say. After that, Naruto was placed in the hospital. Tsunade just heard the news and was upset. "God, this is terrible." Tsunade said rubbing her temples. 'We tried." "What do you mean ?" Shizune asked. "Best bet is to let him go, if he doesn't want to stay, he doesn't have to stay." The Hokage admitted.

"Tsunade." they turned to see Koharu and Homura come over. "We have some things to discuss." They said. The four left for the Hokage tower.

--Mobius-  
"I can't believe it." Sonic growled. They hadn't found Naruto and found out about the portal jutsu. "He just left without saying goodbye." "Sonic, that sure doesn't sound like Naruto." Sonia said. "Yeah, he's like our fourth brother, he wouldn't do that." Manic said. "They're right." Oracle said beaming in. " Naruto's old home wanted him back, so they took him without considering Naruto's opinion." Sonic looked at Orc. "Orc, can you pass a message to Naruto for us ?" Sonic asked."Before I do, their something you should know." Oracle said.

--Back in Konoha-  
Naruto was currently resting in his old apartment when a certain sage beamed in. "Naruto, your destiny returns." He said. "Asked it to wait for a minute, I'm too tired." Naruto mumbled. Oracle chuckled. "You forget who your talking to." Oracle said pointing his finger at Naruto. He rose up and spun around at an incredible speed. "Good morning Konoha." He shouted. Naruto landed with a thud. "Ow, why'd you do that ?" He whined. Sakura was in her way to Naruto's apartment when she saw Naruto climbing on to the roof. He summoned his bass and began to play.

_There's somethin' missing, something not quite right  
And I can feel it callin' to me every night_

Sakura climbed up and began signing along with him.

_A little voice inside tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up searchin' everywhere_

Someday  
We are gonna be together  
Someday  
Life will be so much better  
Someday  
We will build a bond no one can break

Someday  
No more dark clouds above  
Someday  
United in the light of love  
Someday  
The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

The Triplets heard the music and started playing along.

_Someday  
We are gonna be together  
Someday  
Life will be so much better  
Someday  
We will build a bond no one can break, yeah_

Someday  
No more dark clouds above  
Someday  
United in the light of love  
Someday  
The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday

Someday  
We'll be together someday

Above the skies of Konoha, three stars began glowing. One blue, one pink, and one green. They shot down and landed right in front of Naruto and Sakura. When the lights died down, the hedgehogs were in front of them. "What up." Sonic asked.

* * *

Chapter 4 for you, also could you guys check out my new fanfic called: Accelerating Courage it's a Yu-gi-oh 5d's/Digimon crossover I just started, and it hasn't gotten many hits. Also the song sung is Someday.


	5. Chapter 5: the portal and the problem

Naruto and Sonic: Underground Style

Chapter 5: The portal and the problem

Sakura woke up from Naruto's bed. She thought about the whole ordeal of the talking hedgehogs from another universe. As she stepped out of the room, her mouth dropped as she saw Naruto, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were gathered around Naruto's kitchen table. "Good, your up, we got a problem." "Ok, skipping the explination of the whole hedgehog queen getting over ruled by a fat robotics expert what else ?" Sakura asked. "It turns out, the portal jutsu that Shino created, needed to be closed." Manic explained. "Robotnik saw it as an opening and send a squadron of SWAT bots, and his bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo." Sonia contiued. "Ro-butt-nik is gonna sent a wave of SWAT bots to attack tonight." Sonic added. "With Konoha out of the way, they'll head to the next village, and the next village." Naruto finished. "Honestly, this is something I'd expect to happen out of accident by you Naruto, Lee maybe, not Shino." Sakura said shocked. "Noted." Naruto said. "We gotta get to the portal, send them back, and close the portal." Naruto explained. "But Shino's got the scroll, it won't be easy getting him to give it up." Sakura pointed out. "Who said anything about getting him to give it to us ?" Manic asked.

--5 minutes later--

"What do you mean the portal jutsu scroll is gone ?!?!" Kurenai shouted at Shino. "The scroll disappeared after a blue blur came up and the next thing I know the scroll is gone." Shino explained. "That's weird." Kiba said.

The hedgehogs snicked at this. "I'm not sure who deserves the credit, me or Manic." Sonic snickered.

Sonic ran himself, his siblings, Naruto, and Sakura to the location of the SWAT bots. "Let's do it to it." Sonic said. They summoned their instruments and charged.

"You sure about this Shikamaru ?" Choji asked as he and the remaining Konoha 12 jumped from tree to tree. "Positive, Naruto wants to go back to where ever he was before, and he learned a whole mess of new wind jutsu, it fits perfectly." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto and the Sonic Underground fighting the SWAT bots at the time and doing quite well. "Time for a drum solo." Manic said. He played his drums and created several fissures to take out the robots. Sonic and Sonia launched several energy beams from their instruments. "These bots are all bark, no skills." Sonic stated. "So true." His sister agreed. Naruto promptly sliced up several SWAT bots with his sword. "Easy as pie."

"Sleet we're losing." Dingo pointed out. Sleet said nothing as he pressed a button on his remote, and turned Dingo into a giant Spider. The group put their hands together as a huge rasengan appeared. "BIG BANG RASENGAN BLAST !" The shouted in unison. They threw it and Sleet and Dingo were sent through the portal. Naruto opened the scroll read the jutsu and closed the portal. "Well that was easy." Naruto said.

Unknown to them, Shino's bugs regained the scroll as the Sonic underground began to play after Naruto preformed some hand signs.

_We're all in this together  
Birds of a feather, baby  
We're all in this together  
Makin' it better, yeah_

_From now on it's all for one and one for all  
When any one of us needs the others all they have to do is call_

_Brothers and sisters to the very end  
And through it all we're the best of friends_

_We're all in this together  
Birds of a feather, baby  
We're all in this together  
Makin' it better, yeah_

_We're all in this together, whoa  
We're all in this together  
Together_

The portal opened and the hedgehogs went first. Naruto was about to step in when Shino's insect covered him. "You're not getting away that easily." Shino said in a somewhat threatening tone. He then activated the portal close jutsu. "Says you." Sonic said as he doubled back and grabbed Naruto. Sonic started reving and the other grabbed Shino helping him pull.

Sakura then jumped on Shino, trying to get him to let go, then Naruto shouted. "SONIC QUIT HOLDING BACK !" The hedgehog replied by shouting ."SONIC BOOM !" The hedgehog ran faster than ever, and pulled himself and the Konoha 12 through.

When Naruto woke up, he relized that he was in the Oracle's cave. "What happened ?" Naruto asked groggily. "It seems the portal exploded at the last second and you, Sonic and your old friends were spread all over Mobius." Manic said as he, Sonia, and Oracle came up. "Sasuke's totally gonna get a robotizizing order on him." Naruto chuckled.

--Robotnik's base--

"You mean to tell me that Several more Ninja's are in this world." Robotnik growled. Sleet and Dingo nodded. "Hmm, I could use this to my advantage." He chuckled.

* * *

Here's chapter 5, also, I'm sorry to say, that I won't be accepting request for Chapter 6, I've got a special song pick out for that, and the Song this chapter is We're all in this together. Obviously, not the HSM version.


End file.
